The Bastard of Lannister
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: Cersei had a bastard girl in the Westerlands many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

As Cersei stalked up the steps of the tower of the hand, she sighed, it was a sigh filled with anguish, Cersei had ill need of her father's criticism, least of all today.

She entered to the sight of Lord Tywin at his desk scribbling fiercely on a roll of parchment, "Sit down." He said coldly.

She sat, with an underlying feeling of unease in her stomach. Lord Tywin Lannister looked up at his daughter, calculating as ever, "It's come to my attention, that, in the past few weeks, you have not been present at any of King Joffrey's small council meetings." Cersei had far more pressing matters on her mind, "For someone who claims to be more devoted to politics than either of her brothers, you've hardly been very attentive, I'd expect laziness and impudence from Tyrion, but not you."

"I've been preoccupied with several other matters." Cersei cringed at how meek her voice sounded in that moment, she was Cersei, of House Lannister, the Queen Regent, she was proud lioness, but in the presence of her father, Cersei felt little more than a cub. She looked up at her father,

"You might tell me what haunts you so much that you are unable to attend the king's council." He didn't pose it as a question, but Cersei didn't know what to say, Lord Tywin forbade her to speak of it…..to speak of _her_.

"Today…is her name-day…" Cersei at least had the grace to look away, as though she was ashamed, she did not want to see the anger bubbling in her father's cold, cruel eyes.

"You're not to speak of that bastard girl." His voice was cold and stern not an inch of empathy in his voice, Cersei did not deign to defy him, she Knew her Lord father had the truth of it, she was a bastard, she hadn't seen the girl since she was a babe in arms, the girl should mean nothing to her, it was better for everyone when she was left at a tavern doorstep, and Robert thought he was the one to take her maidenhead…Cersei laughed about that at first. "You will fulfil your duty as Regent and sit in on all small council meetings, and I will hear no more about that bastard." Lord Tywin poured some wine into his goblet, "You may go." And so she did, she decended the tower of the hand, and when she got to her chambers, she slammed the doors with a thunderous bang, thinking more about her bastard daughter than she did before.

**AN: ****So, what do you think? Is it good, shall I continue? Please review, reviews are love 3**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Tywin Lannister had summoned the majority of his household guard to his chambers, "You will stop at nothing to locate the bastard girl, you will scour every acre of the Westerlands if you have to, start by searching the outlying villages of Lannisport."

"As My Lord commands." The captain of his guard said, all of them marched out of the room. _She maybe a bastard, but she's a Lannister bastard, _Tywin thought.

* * *

On the other side of the Red Keep, Cersei was drowning her sorrows with her finest Dornish Red, "Happy Name-day, Oriane." She drunkenly declared, sharing a toast with thin air.

At that moment Tyrion Lannister walked in unannounced, another thing about him that irritated Cersei immensely, "Ah, Sweet sister, I see I haven't come to you in one of your more sober moments." Tyrion smirked, Cersei hated his crooked smirk too, however Tyrion's smirk soon faded, he saw that something was troubling Cersei,

He spoke out about his suspicions, "Something's troubling you, Cersei." But he didn't need to be a Maester of the Citadel to work it out, "Care to share your burden, a problem shared and all of that."

Cersei lifted her head up and laughed, "I don't know what's more amusing, you trying to counsel me or me getting myself in this state over a bastard."

Tyrion cocked his eyebrow, "Why should you concern yourself with Robert's bastards, they pose no threat to you?"

Cersei laughed again, for someone of such intelligence he can be so stupid, "Not one of Robert's bastards, I'm talking about _my_ bastard daughter."

"From what I can tell, nothing seems to be wrong with Myrcella." Tyrion half meant that as a jest, knowing all about Cersei and Jaime,

"I'm not talking about Myrcella." Tyrion could not hide his shock.

Tyrion knew all about Cersei and Jaime, and the tainted offspring they had produced, but never had he had _any _inclination of a fourth bastard,

"Don't look so shocked little brother, you were but a boy when my Oriane was born."

"Oriane." Tyrion said, genuinely taking an interest in his newly discovered bastard niece,

"She was my first born, before Joffrey, before my betrothal to Robert, I was little more than a girl myself."

"Is she Jaime's?" It was the first question that entered his thoughts,

"No." Cersei said, almost with a hint of regret, "Her father…the son of some minor Lord from Ashemark." Cersei remembered him, a handsome boy the same age as her, a shaggy mop of brown hair that she'd always used to mess up even more, he was her father's ward, and that was how their romance blossomed, With Jaime away at Crakehall, it started out as a mere act of sex, he was someone to warm her bed and that was all, but then, it grew into something more, Gwaine Blaike made her laugh, made her smile, and eventually won her heart, however, when her Lord father had heard she was with child, he sent him back to Ashemark, Cersei had not seen him since.

"Father fobade to speak of her, I wasn't even to say her name in his presence, she was left on a tavern doorstep." Cersei said, the wine was wearing off, her wits slowly returning to her, she was becoming sober,

"And you miss her." Tyrion gave her a look, as if he was daring her to deny it,

"She may be a bastard, but she's _my _bastard, the girl is my child." Cersei answered, Tyrion nodded his head slowly, and, without another word, slipped out of his sister's chambers, leaving Cersei to reminisce about Gwaine and her bastard, however, little did Cersei know, that her Lord father had a mass of Lannister men out searching for her.

**AN: ****Please review! I'd love to hear feedback, so please review!**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

The landlady of the Ashemark Tavern scrubbed vigorously at the wooden tables, wiping away the ale and vomit and was gagging at the tainted scent, her unwashed hair and her unkempt appearance overshadowed her natural beauty and made her look far beyond her twenty-five years. Celia the landlady had served up a tankard of mead to a drunken sellsword when six crimson cloaked soldiers marched into the tavern, "We're lookin' for a bastard girl by the name of Oriane."

Celia's breath hitched, _Oriane, Queen Cersei's bastard daughter. _She thought, she was a child when Oriane had turned up on their doorstep, her mother held the babe for her to see, ever since that night Oriane had been the sister she never had, but neither her nor her mother could bring it upon themselves to tell the girl about her real parentage, for those who did not know the true nature of Oriane's birth, would not notice her classic Lannister traits and put her breathtaking beauty down to coincidence, but for those with more wits about them, it was undeniable, her flowing golden hair, her emerald green eyes, her elegant complexion, Oriane was every inch a Lannister.

The soldier pulled out a letter, on it the seal of the hand of the king, Lord Tywin.

As she read the contents of the letter, (For a common folk, Celia was well read, her father had taught her how to read and write before he died, as he had also done with Oriane.) she nodded her head in understanding, "As his Lord Hand commands." As she rushed up the stairs, one of the soldiers called her back,

"Don't be gettin' us some imposter, 'ow're we s'pposed to know it's really 'er?"

Celia threw a smile at him, "Take my word for it, Ser, you'll recognise the girl as soon as you lay eyes on her."

"One more thing! Six tankards of mead, love." She poured the grotesque men their mead and went upstairs.

"Oriane!" She said, hasty, "Pack everything you can carry."

The bastard girl turned to face her, "Why?"

A grim look had cast itself over Celia's face, "You're going to King's Landing."

* * *

_*A month later* _

The sun glared over King's Landing, as if the sun itself was conjured by Balerion the Black Dread, it was hot, Cersei Lannister felt as if she had somehow been carried off to the free cities, it was the only logical explanation for the scorching climate.

The doors to her bedchamber swung open, "Father." Cersei stood up immediately, "What brings you to my chambers?"

Lord Tywin stood firm in his stance, his hard, cold green eyes never leaving his daughter's, "King Joffrey has notified me of your absence at his small council meetings, yet again." Tywin added the last part on with a sternness to match his gaze, "Is it the girl, does she still occupy your thoughts?"

Cersei felt no need to deny it, what use would her lies be, she gave up whatever façade she thought she was upholding and filled her goblet. "Is it a crime for a mother to show concern over her child?"

"Advising the reigning monarch is more important than some bastard at the edge of the Westerlands!" Tywin snapped, "You will do your duty, as Queen Regent, you will do your duty to your king, and to your house."

The Queen could not argue, her duty was to Joffrey and House Lannister, she knew, would that she could see her child one more time, to see the woman she had become, but all thoughts of such a thing had perished at her father's hand.

Something in Cersei had changed, if only for a minute, she felt bold, "You do not know a mother's agony." She started, daring to look Lord Tywin in the eyes, "The agony of leaving her child, is it not the mother's job to protect her children with all her might, there is a bond between mother and child that no Gods, old or new, can break." She finished and took another gulp of her wine, Tywin stood there, unmoving, his stern face giving nothing away,

"So be it." He said, "If it is your desire to mope over your bastard then you can bear the consequences." He strode off leaving Cersei to dwell on her thoughts and fill herself with wine.

* * *

"Lord Tywin, we brought the girl you asked for." Said a sweaty dirt faced soldier, Tywin's cold eyes glared up from his parchment.

"Show her to me."

They made their way across the courtyard and to the entrance of the King's Gate, before Lord Tywin was a cart full of Tavern wenches and whores alike, but there was one girl who stood out from them all.

"She's the one, My Lord."

Tywin Lannister looked at the girl, lifting up her rags to step over a puddle of mud and shit, "Yes." He said dryly, then his tone grew darker, "Yes she is."


	4. Chapter 4

Oriane felt dread festering in her stomach as she was escorted up to the tower of the hand_, I've barely set foot in King's Landing and already I've gotten myself in to trouble_, she thought, she felt intimidated by the gold cloaks and their steely nature,

"Lord Tywin, we brought the girl you asked for." _Lord Tywin…asked for me? _Oriane reeled, what would Tywin Lannister want with a tavern wench like her?

"Come, girl." He said, once the gold cloaks had taken their leave, his tone did nothing to ease Oriane's twirling stomach,

"Do you have any idea, as to why you have been summoned to my chambers?" Tywin studied the girl, it soon became clear that she didn't have even the slightest clue as to who she really was,

Oriane dared to look Tywin in the eyes, "No, My Lord." It was true, she had a feeling that Tywin had something to do with her abrupt arrival at King's Landing, no, looking at him, recalling her circumstances, she _knew _it.

Tywin observed the girl, from her green eyes to her easy-going attitude, _as arrogant as her father. _It was Tywin's first thought, Oriane grew nervous at the ongoing silence…._ She is a bastard with no lands or titles to speak of…..the Lannister name cannot withstand more scandal…..I am doing this for the good of House Lannister._

But then she smiled right at Tywin, and it hit him like a thousand arrows,

_Joanna's smile._

For a moment, Oriane was confused, "Is..is something wrong My Lord?"

Tywin pondered at his desk, he brought her to King's Landing so he could see this girl in the flesh, the living proof of his daughter's childish stupidity…..it was true, the young girl sitting in front of him was the very image of Cersei in her youth, but her smile….she had Joanna's smile, and for that reason, he wouldn't just behead the girl and have done with it.

"Have you been in the service of a highborn?" He asked,

"No, My Lord, all my years I have spent as a tavern wench." Tywin internally _tsked_, _bastard or not, no blood of mine shall work in a tavern._

"Be that as it may…..come with me, girl."

Oriane asked no questions, only followed Lord Tywin and his guards, _I knew it, _she worried, _it is here I will meet my death, as Lord Stark did. _How certain she that those were her last footsteps on this mortal coil. But no, instead, she came face to face with wooden door, and when Tywin opened it, she couldn't believe who she was seeing.

She was a little younger than she was, Oriane had never felt so embarrassed, there she sat, radiating elegance, like a noblewoman from the stories, with her rich dresses covered in embroidery, and there she stood, in her rags, feeling like she just crawled through Moat Cailin stood next to the beautiful girl.

_Actually, she looks a bit like me…._Oriane thought briefly, but thought nothing of it….

"Leave us." Tywin ordered, and like that, the guards left.

The princess got up and Curtsied, "Princess Myrcella, this is Oriane, your new handmaiden."


	5. Chapter 5

"Umm…forgive me, My Lady, had I known of this I..I would have dressed in more suitable attire."

Myrcella gave that soft giggle, a princesses giggle, "It's quite alright, Oriane." She said, "Where is it you are from?"

"I have no great tale to tell, my princess." Oriane told it true, "I never saw my mother's face, I have spent my years in a tavern in Ashemark." The princess didn't seem put off by that, she absentmindedly brushed through her hair and smiled at her, _I like this girl already…_Oriane smiled back.

Cersei hadn't left her chambers all morning, today, even the smallest of tasks seemed unbearable, so she simply did what she always did, she drank, she drank until it felt like all of her troubles were far across the Narrow Sea.

"Your Grace, Lord Varys to see you." Cersei was sure her scowl could be heard from the other side of the door, but Varys came in with that all knowing smile all the same, Cersei hated the way he would constantly wear that slimy smile, like he was in on some big secret that you weren't, well…he was, he always was.

"You do look most exquisite today, Your Grace." He smiled, "I should imagine that preparations for the King's name day are in order?"

"Of course." A knowing silence loomed over the room, both knew that Varys didn't come all this way to discuss jousts and melees and archery.

"My Lord, Is there anything of importance you wish to speak to me about?" Cersei asked, and Varys replied,

"No no, Your Grace, I came only to ponder about the upcoming festivities." As he slinked towards to door, he added on slyly….. "It should be joyous occasion, seeing that bastard of yours after so long."

Cersei almost spat her wine out, "I beg pardon, My Lord."

Varys' all knowing smile was back, "Why, the girl who was escorted to Lord Tywin's chamber this morning. My little birds tell me she's a pretty little thing, she's said to look the very picture of her Queen mother."

"Does Joff know? Do any of them know?" Then Cersei thought again, "Does she know?"

"All are non-the-wiser, Your Grace." Varys admitted, staring at the intricate design of Cersei's wine goblet.

"Tell me true Varys…" Varys had never seen Cersei look as exceedingly desperate as she did in that moment, "Is it she? Have the Gods returned her to me?"

Varys gave only a nod, and Cersei was storming up to the Tower of the Hand.

_The Others take you, Tywin Lannister, _Cersei cursed, _how dare that son of a whore conceal my daughter, did he think I wouldn't find out? _In her internal rage, Cersei had barely registered the Princess walking with haste along the hall,

"Mother, I'm so glad I found you, come with me, I would show you something." Cersei looked into Myrcella's Green eyes, _did Oriane look like Myrcella at that age? _She wondered, but she needn't guess no more, she let Myrcella take her to her chambers,

"Mother, this is my new handmaiden." Myrcella beamed,

"Sweetling, you don't need a new-" The Lannister golden hair was what stopped Cersei mid-sentence first, but then the maid turned round, and it was as if Cersei was looking at her own youthful reflection.

"This is Oriane, I think she was a gift from Grandfather." Myrcella sounded unsure…but stood next to a frozen still Cersei,

"Your Grace." Oriane curtsied, not the most elegant, "Forgive me, I've had ill need of the curtsy before now." She smiled at a watery Cersei, "Is…is something wrong, Your Grace?" her smile dropped into concern.

"Myrcella, go find your brother." Myrcella presumed she meant Tommen and skipped off, Oriane waved goodbye to the princess,

"If I've given offence, Your Grace-" Oriane began, but was silenced by Cersei's thumb grazing her chin, she looked at the smiling queen and felt slightly perplexed.

Cersei was too stunned, too relieved, and too happy to remember her stiff courtesies, "No… you look…you look beautiful."

Oriane blushed, she'd never been complemented by a highborn before, "Thank you, Your Grace." She smiled bashfully.

"Will you walk with me, child?" Cersei asked, Oriane couldn't say no to the queen. Cersei held on to Oriane all the way to her chambers, remembering the day she birthed her, and held her, that one time. _My girl has returned to me at last, by all the Gods, today I have seen mercy with my own eyes, and felt it with my own heart._


	6. Chapter 6

Oriane felt an awful chill up in the Queen's solar, but knew better than to air her opinion. The breeze blew in strong gusts, so much so that Oriane saw ill need of the hearth that smouldered in the corner. "Umm..have I done anything wrong, Your Grace? Only….If I have given offence…I offer my sincerest apologies." She looked at the Queen, without a clue as to why she was looking at her in such a way…like she knew her.

"You've given no offence, child. I wish only to speak with you…my father brought you here?" Cersei queried, she did so in such a manner that it didn't sound like she took a special interest. The young girl before her was a beauty, no doubt, there was so much of Cersei in the young girl, the Queen knew.

"I believe that is the way of it Your Grace, although I have no idea as to why. Lord Tywin placed me in the service of Princess Myrcella upon my arrival." She smiled, and Cersei saw her mother smiling right back at her, making her love the bastard girl even more.

"Are you pleased with that arrangement, Oriane?" Cersei asked as she began to fill to goblets with wine.

"Most happy, Your Grace." Oriane smiled even brighter, "The Princess Myrcella is a delight, and I have known her but a few hours." It was then a warm smile graced Cersei's face, _your sister has that effect, _she thought, a thought that was however, interrupted. By His Grace, King Joffrey.

"Mother, the Knight who was meant to joust in my name-day tourney has-" A frown creased the king's forehead as he looked the stranger up and down, "Who is this?" Joffrey seemed far from pleased, as Cersei was quick to note.

"This is Oriane." Cersei said with a stumble, the very scenario she so dreaded was playing out in front of her. "Myrcella received her from your grandfather, a belated name-day gift, I believe." Cersei lied, and she was half sure Joffrey could see it. The King studied Oriane, with his thumb and his index finger he cupped her chin, for one horrible instant Cersei thought Joffrey had unravelled the secret.

"Abnormally pretty for a peasant, isn't she?" Joffrey turned to his mother as a small chuckle left his lips, though the malice within it came through strong. "Where is it you come from, wench?" Neither of her children noticed Cersei's jaw tighten when one of them called the other a wench, a fact Cersei was half glad of.

"Ashemark, Your Grace." She answered, despite her tightening throat, much to her relief, the king let go of her chin.

"Very good." The King said, "Now get out." But as Oriane turned to leave, she was halted by the voice of the Queen,

For a moment her voice was as stern as Tywin Lannister, "Joffrey, she is here at my behest."

"And she is dismissed at mine." The King snarled back, slowly his hands were balling up into fists. Oriane only looked on, fearing a conflict would arise.

"Will these matters not keep for another time?" Cersei asked, _only Joffrey could thwart my moment with Oriane in such a fashion, _Cersei lamented, for she dare not wonder what horrors Joffrey has waiting for Oriane, should he find out. The King stood there, the rage clear in those deep blue pools, also his reddened face was prominent, with little more than a repressed wail and a curse, the boy king stormed off, once again leaving Oriane and Cersei in each other's company.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Oriane curtsied before her mother.

"What for, sweetling?" Cersei liked the taste of that on her lips, and in truth, it fell sweet on Oriane's ears to, for a reason she could not place,

"King Joffrey is your son, and yet you request my presence over his, a most warming thought." Oriane smiled warmly, and Cersei, she only looked at her with all the warmth in the world as a mothers love festered inside of her, _and you are my daughter, my Oriane._

Cersei's emotions got the better of her in that moment, her motherly nature proved to strong, "Oriane…I'm your-"

As Cersei's luck would have it, there was an untimely knock at the door. "Mother, it's me." Myrcella opened the tall oaken doors, they were left ajar when the king stormed out . "Tommen is playing at swords and I want someone to play dolls with me." She took Oriane by the hand and bolted back to her chambers, Oriane shot an apologetic look at her Queen mother and disappeared out of sight.

**AN:  I am SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I had problems with my laptop. I know I don't deserve it for making y'all wait so long but please make my day and leave a review? **

**With Love,**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_Joffrey stood at the foot of the steps of the Iron Throne, his crossbow perched atop his shoulder as he squinted down the length of it, "Never let it be said that King Joffrey Baratheon rules with an unfair hand." The king shifted his weight onto his left leg, the weight of the crossbow becoming more prominent. _

_Cersei kneeled behind Joffrey in chains, every time her mouth opened nothing came out, nothing but worms and soil, bound by chains whilst Joffrey's crossbow remained fixed on Oriane. _

_Cersei's stone heart ached when Oriane screamed for her, "Mother! Mother please! Stop him!" Her eldest wailed with agonising desperation as Joffrey kissed her with shafts one after the other, until the eyes staring back at Cersei fell cold and hollow._

Cersei's scream set the ravens in the courtyard scuffling into the air, far less than happy to have woken up soaked through in her own sweat. The Dornish Red sat teasingly on the desk, goblet after goblet was drained until all remnants of the nightmare were but a blur. The dawn had not yet broke, _I don't think even Robert would approve of drinking before the break of dawn, _Cersei laughed bitterly at the memory of her fat Whoremonger King, she fell into a blissful state remembering that she no longer had to share her bed with him.

* * *

Prince Tommen clutched Ser Pounce close to his chest as he walked through the halls of the Red Keep with his uncle Imp. "You are seldom seen without that kitten, sweet nephew." Tyrion smiled crooked, self-amused smile as the young Prince ran his fingers through the soft velvety fur of Ser Pounce.

"Well, I haven't really seen Myrcella lately." Tommen admitted, and come to think of it, neither had Tyrion.

"Why's that?"

Tommen stole a glance at his uncle then looked away, "She spends all her time with Oriane."

"With who?" This time it was Tyrion's turn to halt, he searched the eyes of the prince, _surely…it can't be….not Cersei's daughter? _No, there was no way, the fact that this girl shared the same name was coincidence….it had to be…

"Oriane." Tommen continued on obliviously, "Myrcella said she was a gift from grandfather, she seems nice, when I first saw her, I thought I'd seen her somewhere before." Then Ser Pounce began to purr, "He's hungry, will you excuse me?" Tyrion sent the prince on his way and called for Pod, "Fetch me this Oriane, I'll wager she's with Princess Myrcella, escort her to my chambers will you?" _This will be an interesting encounter, _the crooked smirk crawled up Tyrion's face once more.

* * *

"I never knew you had such a lovely voice, Oriane." Myrcella lay on her bed in awe of what she had just heard.

"Hardly, My Lady." Oriane replied, who had always been far too modest by half, "There are many singers and bards across the realm, with tones far more dulcet than mine own." She smoothed down the creases in her dress as she got up. She sang The Reins of Castamere for her little sister, melancholy as it was, but Myrcella loved it. Her time with the Princess was much enjoyed, she treated her with kindness, respect, Oriane could hardly believe the girl was the blood of King Joffrey.

There was ratter on the door, "Podrick Payne, Princess." One of the guards called, _here on my uncle's business,_ Myrcella thought.

"Enter."

"Lord Tyrion requests the presence of one of your handmaidens, Oriane." The boy all but refused to lift his head and stare anywhere but the floor. Myrcella's mood soon changed, she instantly took a liking to the older girl, a feeling Oriane returned.

"You have my leave, Oriane." She hid her sadness with a smile, "Podrick, I trust you will escort her safely?"

"On the honour of House Payne, I promise, My Lady." He replied courteously, Oriane, touched by Myrcella's concern for her, took her hands and kissed them,

"I'll see you later." Oriane assured her then left with Pod, not before waving a final goodbye to Myrcella.

* * *

"Gods." Tyrion muttered to himself as he checked through the crown's expenses, "Say what you will about Cersei but she knows how to make use of her wealth." The gloom outside did naught to lift his spirits, the pelt of rain was never ending, he allowed the sound to swallow him, but then….

"My Lord." The voice was accompanied by a sharp knock, "I believe this is Oriane." The girl gave her mother's charming smile, all doubt in the dwarf's mind had perished upon seeing the girl, _Gods you'd have to be blind to miss it. _The Imp beckoned her closer, and Pod took his leave.

"Will you take a cup Lady Oriane?" He smiled, to his surprise, Oriane showed no hint of repulsion upon seeing him.

"I am no lady, My Lord, but I will take a cup, if it please you." She looked around briefly before sitting down. The Imp of Lannister was nothing like she expected him to be, she'd heard gruesome tales in the Ashemark Tavern, he is said to love his whores more than Robert, although Oriane didn't doubt that.

Tyrion studied the girl who so hauntingly resembled Cersei,_ by the Grace of all the Gods, she is Cersei come again. _Tyrion was far too stunned to speak for moments to come.

**AN: ****I am so sorry about the delay….but this chapter is finally up! Please leave comments and thoughts and feedback, bearing in mind I'm not well I'mquite proud of how this turned out. I will point out in advance that the updating schedule of this story will become even more irregular than it already is for the time being as I have to revise for exams, but rest assured I will try my best to update more frequently.**

**With Love,**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Oriane had never seen anyone look so unhappy as Sansa Stark did sitting next to King Joffrey as they watched the joust. _I've seen starving orphans with more of a song in their heart than her, _The Lannister bastard looked on pitifully, the crunch of a shattered lance earned a gasp from the audience as Ser Balon Swann was flung from his horse. From where she sat, two rows down from Joffrey, Cersei, Tommen, Myrcella and Sansa, she could hear the acid tongued remarks coming from Joffrey.

"Pathetic excuse for a Knight."

"I should have cut his throat months ago."

"It's not a real tourney unless someone dies." On and on they went, to Oriane's discomfort. A trumpet blared on the other end of the jousting ground, Balon Swann was unable to continue, "Off with you!" Joffrey shouted as he stood up and threw something, a coin mayhap, Ser Balon and sat back down, she heard him hiss the word "Cretin." As he did so. She fumbled at the fabric of her dress whilst waiting for the next competitors, she didn't notice the figure that was now sitting next to her.

* * *

"Dreadful things, Tourneys." The Imp startled her to say the least, "Far too much unnecessary bloodshed, then again, it is said that every man hungers for the taste of blood."

"But you are not most men, My Lord." She said with a smile,

"Right you are, my dear." It still hadn't sunk in for Tyrion yet, his very first thought upon seeing her re - entered his mind, _She looks more like Cersei than any of her other children do, _Tyrion supposed he should send a prayer to those Gods his Southron culture loved so much that she was not another Joffrey, having one of him was atrocious enough.

"I've never laid eyes upon anyone as sad as Lady Sansa." Oriane glanced at her sadly,

"If I were her, I don't think I'd find being forced to marry the man who cut my father's head off too joyous a prospect either." There was to be a brief break in the events, Joffrey grew restless watching the joust,

"The melee will be next!" The king declared brutishly, and Tommen turned away to scowl in disgust.

"Oriane." Tyrion broke the seemingly age long silence, "I do hope I did not offend you…yesterday, when Pod brought you to my chamber-"

"My Lord, it seems I have piqued the interest of every Lannister as of late." The girl went on, and amidst the shouting and chanting her voice was all Tyrion cared to listen to, "I don't claim to know the reason, Your Lord father sent his men to bring me to King's Landing, I am handmaiden to the Princess, Her Grace brought me to her chamber some days past…..Have I offended house Lannister, is that why I'm here, to bear the King's Justice?" She looked at him with Cersei's eyes, and the dwarf felt a twinge of pain in his chest, _surely even I cannot be this cruel? No..it must come from Cersei's lips, elsewise she may not believe me._

"Child, you have my word, you have done House Lannister no ill, we bear no malice towards you…you must talk to Cersei." When he finally looked her in the eyes again, they were glistening, and Tyrion felt a blackness in his heart, because when all was said and done, all of Cersei's secrets come back to haunt her.

* * *

In his tent, the knight tossed an apple between his hands, then took a large hunk out of the juicy fruit, "My Lord!" His squire panted as he burst into the tent, "They're ready for you now." The knight tossed the oaken stick that bore his sigil, and followed the fluttering scorpion outside.

"You'll find a worthy opponent in Ser Loras, My Lord." The squire waddled to keep up with him once the knight quickened his pace, "A most skilled swordsman."

The last thing the knight needed this little green boy babbling on about his beloved Ser Loras, "Maybe you should squire for Ser Loras, seeing as you think so highly of him." He swung his shaggy brown mop out of his face and donned his helm.

"Oh no Ser!" Said the red-faced squire, "I only meant that-"

"I know what you meant boy." He ruffled the hair at the back of the boy's head in jest.

"Good Luck, My Lord."

"Oh I won't be needing luck." He said as he grinned into the sky.

The crowd hushed when he entered the battle ground, he and Ser Loras stood before the King, "Name yourselves!" The King boomed, and the Knight of the Flowers removed his helm and bowed, "Ser Loras of House Tyrell, Your Grace."

And then the Scorpion Knight removed his helm and bowed, and when his head came back up again, Cersei was stone still. "Ser Gwaine of House Blaike, Your Grace."

**There you have it, chapter 8, hope you liked it and please review, what do you think of Gwaine? What will Cersei do now that Oriane's father is in King's Landing? Chapter 9 will be up soon, until then everyone! **

**With Love, **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Cersei's fingernails grinded against the oak arms of her chair, _this is madness_, years and years had passed and yet…_and yet he doesn't look a day older_, that mess of brown hair that Cersei would always insist on brushing, but he never let her, that smile...that captivating, alluring smile….

She remembered Oriane sitting some rows down from her and saw her with her Imp of a brother, she narrowed her eyes as she saw them deep in conversation, every now and then culminating in an eruption of laughter, "The Gods only know what tales he's feeding her."

"What did you say, mother?" Joffrey turned in his chair, only half listening and assuming she was talking to him, "Are you bored? Is that it? Do you want to leave? Am I not putting on enough of a show for you?" Joff asked, growing more agitated with each question.

"Oh nothing, Joffrey." Cersei had no idea she'd spoken out loud, "Trivial thoughts."

"Yes well…you do seem rather…distracted these days.."

"I am the Queen Regent, a great deal sits about my shoulders, as you should know, if I find my duties to the realm tiresome, then how must a King see to bear such burdens?" That seemed to shut Joff up, which was Cersei's initial plan all along, Gwaine won the melee it seemed, _He always was a good swordsman, though Jaime would see him thwarted._

* * *

"Ser Gwaine is rather good, don't you think, Lord Tyrion?" Oriane asked, but Tyrion didn't hear her, he was too busy looking at her cheekbones, _her cheekbones_ he thought as he stole a glance at Cersei, but looked away the second he saw that her narrowed emerald eyes were fixed on him..on them..

"Yes yes." Tyrion guessed that was the appropriate answer, _So Ser Gwaine, the Lord of Ashemark….Why did you come here? _Tyrion wondered, "If you will, My Lady, I have quite a thirst, would you care to join me in a cup of wine?"

"I would be honoured, My Lord." She said, and smiled as he took her hand.

It was around her eighth glass of wine that Oriane regretted taking 'a cup' with Lord Tyrion, the Dornish Red was starting to churn in her stomach, and she felt the bile in the back of her throat, and the vomit not far behind.

"This was a very bad idea, My Lord" She slurred as she rubbed her hand over her brow, "What if Princess Myrcella requests my services, and I am…unable to perform?"

Tyrion's head slammed into Oriane's shoulder, and little droplets of wine were flung from his goblet and spluttered onto her dress, "Drinking is _never _a bad idea, My Lady."

"I am no Lady." She said again, for the fourth time that day, as Tyrion's wits came and went in his cups, he looked at Oriane with utter pity, _too sweet to be treated like Cersei's dirty little secret_.

"Yes you are, a least you ought to be." Tyrion wanted to shove a lance through his throat as soon as he said it, "It's time you stopped being Cersei's dirty little secret."

"My Lord?" Oriane didn't understand, she looked at him, puzzled and drunken.

"Go to her Oriane, go to Cersei." _You fool. _Tyrion scorned, _you stupid fool._

* * *

Oriane clung to one of the pillars as she tried to sneak over to Cersei on the Dais, wine was taking its toll for a certainty, "Your Grace." She whispered only loud enough for Cersei to hear, she was surprised to feel the Queens hands on her own.._and so cold…_Oriane thought. "Oriane…..you're very drunk…you should rest."

"No…I….Tyr-Lord Tyrion told me to come to you." She stopped when the vomit made itself known in her throat and it came flooding out of her mouth….missing Cersei's dress by inches, "He told me…I was your dirty secret…"

Cersei stiffened…._Wretched little shit..._She cursed her brother internally, "Sweetling, whatever he has told you-"

"Why did your father send for me?" She asked, it sounded like a plea…a plea that completely ruined Cersei there and then, "Tyrion…he….he said 'It's time you stopped being Cersei's dirty little secret.' Why would he say that?"

Cersei said nothing, she only looked at Oriane, at the emerald orbs looking back at her own, and she felt the tears prick her eyes, "This is not the time or the place-"

"Please!" Oriane begged, "Don't leave me with more unanswered questions….that's all I have had…from the day I was born…"

"I'm sorry…" It was barely a whisper…but Oriane heard it.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry f….." She stopped herself when she realised exactly _what _Cersei had said…._sorry…_ "But..but why would you have anything to be sorry for, Your Grace? I am a whore's daughter who was left on a tavern doorstep, unloved and unwanted-"

"You are _not _a whore's daughter." The lioness in Cersei was starting to show, unwillingly, she took the girl under her arm and led her to a looking glass, where she stood with her hands on Oriane's shoulders, "Look Oriane, _truly _look, are those the eyes of a whore?"

"No." She breathed, noticing the flickering candle ensconced in the wall, "They are not."

Cersei tenderly fondled Oriane's hair, "And your hair, lustrous, cascading golden curls, they belong to no whore's daughter, but to-"

"A Lannister."

**AN:**** Very sorry for the delay….I especially want to know your thoughts on this chapter…I felt I was a bit off my game and I don't know why….anyway reviews are appreciated! Have a nice night!**

**With Love,**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Though the music played loudly in the Throne Room, all sound and motion ceased to exist between the three souls locked in the intensity of the moment, so awfully timed, but for the shaky breath that came from the youngest of them. "I…I beg pardon?" Oriane breathed, her head whipped from Cersei to Tyrion, her eyes glossy with disbelief.

"Oriane.." Tyrion reached out a hand, but flopped it back down, _you stupid dwarf…you just couldn't resist, could you? _Tyrion's head started to spin from the wine and Cersei's burning glare, "It should have come from Cersei..it was going to come from Cersei but-"

"Don't." Oriane's hand shot up, silencing the Imp, fighting the tears and the urge to vomit once more, she turned to Cersei, "Your Grace…I do not understand why he is saying this…nor do I really understand what he is saying-"

"Gods be good." Tyrion snapped, and Oriane spun at the sharpness of his voice "Really? You're no fool, Oriane, look! Look at the woman before you!"

"_I will see your head on a spike for this, dwarf!" _Cersei seethed, boiling in her rage, she continued, unaware of her mind's mistake until it was too late, "You _dare _to raise your voice to _my _daughter, you are _nothing, _Tyrion Lannister, you are nothing but a bitter little man who shall wither away into nothing!" She breathed heavily, needing to recuperate and collect her posture again, but when she heard movement from the girl behind her, she acknowledged her mistake, _Oh Oriane..my dear sweet Oriane…_

"What did you just say?" It came out as a frantic whisper, then louder, "What did you just call me? My mother…my mother is…" Oriane realised she couldn't continue that sentence…._Who is my mother? _She asked herself, but then Tyrion spoke up again.

"Your mother is Cersei of House Lannister, Queen Regent and Protector of the realm, and you are a Lannister." Oriane paled at the Imp's words. Why? Because she knew he spoke the truth, her eyes darted between Tyrion and Cersei, and this time, her violent vomiting was not induced by wine.

* * *

Oriane lunged her head out of the arch to smell the salty air of the sea, the vomit crawled up her throat again and again, and she couldn't make it stop. _That woman…..she…she left me…_She never knew much of Cersei Lannister, but the little she did hear did naught to comfort her. All of it made sense, the gold cloaks, Lord Tywin, that was when the horrifying revelation struck her,

_Celia knew. _

The only people in this world that Oriane could name family had fed her falsities and betrayals all of her life, _am I really so worthless that none of you thought me worthy of the truth?_

"Oriane.." Cersei said, almost gingerly, "Sweetling, say something..anything."

"Cersei, anyone could come out here and-"

"Leave us, dwarf!" Cersei shrilled, and Tyrion slinked back into the Throne Room without a whisper of objection. Cersei placed delicate pale fingers on her daughter's shoulders, as she'd done moments ago. An Iron claw clenched around Cersei's heart when she felt the girl's body shake from the sobbing, Cersei gently urged Oriane to face her, but all she tried to do was wrench free of Cersei's touch.

"How could you!" She continued to babble such things in between fits of sobbing and trying to escape Cersei's embrace, but the lioness held her cub close and tight to her chest, terrified to let her go, "You-you left me! You left me on a tavern doorstep!"

Cersei's own eyes started to form tears, "I'm sorry, I am, I'm so sorry…I did it for you, I'm so sorry…." They remained in that position for what seemed like an age, Cersei stroked Oriane's hair in rhythmic motions, as she longed to do so many times before, when Cersei finally quelled the worst of Oriane's tears, "Oriane, my sweet girl, will you hear me in my chambers? You may not think it, but I have loved you since I first felt you stir in my womb."

Oriane complied to Cersei's request, "As you wish, Your Grace." She would not call her mother, not yet, while the betrayal was still so raw.


	11. Chapter 11

Oriane was finding it increasingly difficult to look at the woman before her, although she was half sure the wine still held sway, her silk dress felt even thinner as the steady, cold breeze blew in from the Narrow Sea…. "Oriane…" Cersei Lannister said as her breath hitched, "For so many years I have-"

"You know, there was an oft repeated jape," Oriane broke in, with a small chuckle that lacked mirth, "In the tavern in Ashemark, whenever anyone saw me they used to call me Lady Lannister…..and I never understood why…." She trailed off as her eyes started to gloss, she did not want to cry in front of Cersei Lannister, the woman who claimed to be her mother.

Oriane's little tale hung in the air for a while, before Cersei garnered the courage to speak, though she hadn't any notion of what to say to sooth her scorned child, "My child…"

"Please.." Oriane squeezed her eyes shut, as if any utterance of Cersei's affection for her pained her to behold, "Don't say that."

"I speak only the truth." Cersei retorted, she reached for the wine but flinched, for wine had more than played its part in the night's events, "Would that I could have kept you, and raised you as my natural daughter, but my father would not hear of it-"

"Do not divide the blame!" Oriane seethed, "You. Are. My. Mother! Or so you claim, or does placing sole blame on Lord Tywin ease the weight of conscience?"

Cersei's eyes darkened, "You will hold your tongue, child, for in the midst of your rage you will remember that I am your Queen as well as your mother." _As your mother, you may detest me, but as your Queen, you must obey me. _"Our separation has plagued me since the day I left you on those steps. Oriane, you may not share my name, but you are just as much my blood as Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella, and you are just as much a Lannister in all but name."

That was something neither of them had considered, how would noble King Joffrey address the matter of his mother's bastard? How would Princess Myrcella feel knowing her handmaiden was in truth her bastard sister? "What will become of me now then? I've heard troubling tales of the King's….termination of his paternal natural siblings….will the same fate befall me?"

"Never." Cersei held Oriane's hand tight, and stroked her thumb along the back of it, "You will suffer no harm, my sweet girl, least of all from Joff. I will see to that."


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa Stark sat on bended knees in the Godswood when she heard the soft crunch of feet on fallen leaves. "I have never known a citizen of Ashemark to keep the Old Gods." She spoke to girl whose golden curls snapped and whirled in the soft night breeze, Sansa beckoned her closer, "Come, pray with me…Oriane is it? The Princess' handamaiden?"

Oriane only nodded and knelt dutifully beside the girl, but could not muster any words of prayer, something that Lady Sansa had noticed instantly, "If it helps, you can just listen to my prayer, normally I would not prefer to profess my innermost desires aloud but…." Her hand ghosted over Oriane's own, "I trust you…." Then she clasped her hands in prayer.

Her prayers, as Oriane had suspected, had been of a traditional nature, she prayed for health and justice and a blessed harvest, and all the while all that cared to enter Oriane's mind was Cersei Lannister, and her assurance of her safety. If the word of the commons was to be believed, then the word of the queen would fall heedless, for it was often that Joffrey black of heart and without a conscience, and from what little she'd seen, she was inclined to believe it. "I was truly saddened to hear that your betrothal to the King has been declared invalid." Oriane said courteously, "I imagine you must be…"

Lady Sansa intercepted her consolation with a swift, and seemingly well-rehearsed reply, "Your concern warms my heart, Lady Oriane, but it is not fitting for a King as noble and valiant as His Grace to wed the daughter of a disgraced traitor…" The moonlight revealed the tears that threatened to fall, but Sansa Stark took a deep breath and composed herself, Oriane heard the faint hooting of an Owl, nesting somewhere within the Godswood, "But Lady Margaery however, I do believe there was never anyone more captivatingly beautiful." That was true, Oriane knew, there were few women in Westeros who could rival the infamous beauty of Highgarden's prize rose, a rose far too sweet for the monstrosity that was King Joffrey.

"Alas, Lady Sansa, no good will come of lamenting what once was." Sansa didn't have to say anything for the girl to know she had agreed with her.

They squeezed their eyes shut, and Oriane's attentions longed for the queen.

Sansa's eyes darted open when she heard a dull thump, the girl who had been praying with her so intently now lay motionless on the hard stone floor, save for the frequent spasms of coughing and sweating profusely, Sansa recoiled in horror, "Guards! Come quickly!"

The coughing of blood and spasms of the limbs subsided,

And Oriane lay still.

**At this point, y'all are probably thinking 'wtf?' but all will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Until then, **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Oriane would jerk from time to time, Sansa Stark wept by her bedside, and Cersei Lannister burst through the doors.

"Move you fools! Let me see her!" Cersei let out a shuddered breath when she saw the girl, the girl who she would have formerly declared to be her daughter, the girl writhed and squirmed trying to escape whatever ailment had befallen her. The queen sank to her knees and gripped tightly at the rough spun cloth that draped over Oriane's body.

"Your Grace." Quyburn said softly, hestitantly putting a hand on Cersei's shoulder, "I'm afraid…It pains me to say….that it would be folly to attempt to remedy the vicious plague that has befallen this poor girl." Cersei was near lactating with rage…._and grief…_ for the briefest of moments, Cersei stole a glance at her daughter..._Oh Oriane….my own darling….my child….how could I let this happen to you? _

"A plague you say?" Cersei managed to ask as she desperately tried to swallow the tremble in her voice. There were many diseases that dominated the lowly quarters of Kings Landing, but a sickness like this that could spread about the body with such haste…..it should have been brought to her attention.

"It would seem so." Quyburn peered at Oriane pitifully, "A rare virus…though there have been instances of such a plague in Volantis…..it is a foul thing…and spreads about the body at alarming rates….merciless in its corruption of the organs…. and nigh on incurable." There was far more to be said about the sickness…but Quyburn ceased to distress the queen any further when he saw her shaking.

"We were praying." Lady Sansa squeaked, "I closed my eyes and when I opened them again…the sickness had claimed her."

"Get out." Cersei hissed with urgent fury, "Out, I tell you!" Sansa jolted up and went, for fear of facing her wrath a third time…

By that time Oriane had entered into another bout of violent coughing, the spurt caused her so much pain that she sprung up and threw herself over the bed…only to be met with the soft touch of velvet sleeves around her shoulders, "Steady now, sweetling." Cersei soothed as she held her, "Breathe…I am here…I won't let this pestilence take you from me." Oriane was a shell of the girl Cersei had been so overjoyed to see in Myrcella's bedchambers….she was a ghostly pale...and a fine sheen of sweat had coated her face, her breathing ragged and Cersei could _see _the life leaving her….

In the end, Cersei failed to repress the bone-chilling scream that left her lungs when Quyburn ushered her outside, it was a scream that filled every hall of the Red Keep…_the scream of a mother's anguish. _The Queen was arack with sobs, and even that was when she recovered some, "There…there has to be a remedy…there must be…s-surely you are able to acquire a more…alternative method of recovery?"

Quyburn quickly caught on… "Your Grace…are you suggesting-"

"Sorcery." Cersei told him bluntly through her red-raw eyes and hoarse voice, "You will save my daughter, and you will achieve this by any means, and by the Gods I swear that if you do not….I will have you begging for death."


	14. Chapter 14

The sickness coursed through Oriane rapidly throughout the days past, in her feverish state she seldom woke longer than to see Cersei peering over her, sometimes she fancied she felt the cool touch of a wet cloth on her forehead when her mother thought the guards or physicians weren't looking.

"Will she be ok, mother?" Cersei saw a wisp of the mane of blonde curls that belonged to her daughter peeping out from behind the door, "I shouldn't like Oriane to go." _Neither should I, sweetling. _Cersei thought,

"Quyburn says there is no change, although I hope that by some miracle she recovers from whatever vile disease she has suffered to contract." But the more Cersei looked at her, the less likely it seemed, _I do not like the deathly pale complexion she wears. Would that she was awake, I could tell her how I thought of her all this time, how I longed to have her near me. _So deep was Cersei in her thoughts that she had not noticed the princess seat herself on the other side of the bed.

"Her hands are so cold." Myrcella said with a gasp as she clasped the other girl's hand, "I lit a candle for her in the Sept today, I prayed to the Mother and asked her to have mercy on her, but then Joffrey said that peasants don't deserve our prayers."

"_Joffrey forgets himself_." Cersei snapped, once again enraged at her son's ill treatment of her daughter, "How very uncouth of him, however I have no doubt that Oriane would thank you dearly."

"I made this poultice for her." From a fold in her sleeve she revealed a knotted cloth of lavender and other assortments of flowers and herbs, tentatively she placed it in the crook of Oriane's neck, "There." Myrcella smiled warmly, "I hope she finds it a comfort, I must not linger mother, Septa Aurola is expecting me, I have my lessons." The young Princess leaned over the sleeping body and pressed her lips to a burning forehead, "Come back to us." It almost sounded like a plea. The kiss was enough to make Oriane shift, mustering a weak, fleeting smile as she did so. "Joffrey inquires as to your presence."

Joffrey was her king, her sovereign, but Oriane was duelling with death, she would not leave her in the hour of darkness, not when she had been absent for so long, "Joff must wait, I will not leave her side until I know the worst has deserted her, only when I know her recovery is all but sealed shall I even begin to consider my departure." She spoke firmly but softly, stroking a sweaty strand of hair from Oriane's forehead.

"I know it, mother." Myrcella glanced back at Cersei, eyes glimmering, "She needs her mother." She left Cersei sitting there without another word.

**AN: ****Sorry for the delay, the prolonged bout of Writer's Block is finally at its end! This chapter hopefully will ease you in to the following chapters. Plenty of updates to come. X**

**Xoxo**

**With Love, **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	15. Author's Note

**Regrettably, this is not an update. I know it has been lightyears since I have updated this, or anything for that matter, and I wonder if I even have any readers left. As of late I have been suffering from what would seem an unfaltering bout of writer's block, which has resulted in my reluctance to continue or create any more works, I will not say I will not continue this or any other story but the truth of it is I just haven't felt inspired to write lately, I have attempted to start writing another chapter for this story however, I hope this has been able to shed some light on my recent inactivity. **

**Love, **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


End file.
